


Эх, молодежь! (Ah youth!)

by named_Juan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 3d Gym, Gen, Kurotsuki aka Shrodinger's Cat, Summer Training Camp, Volleydorks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/named_Juan/pseuds/named_Juan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Людям, у которых отсутствует чувство юмора, не место в спортивном лагере.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эх, молодежь! (Ah youth!)

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана на Октябрьский Haikyuu!!-fest в соавторстве с anna7fyyf

Куроо нравится играть с Бокуто в волейбол. С Бокуто вообще классно играть — неважно, во что: в карты, в мафию или в буриме. И разыгрывать его забавно, потому что он никогда не обижается. А если обижается, то совсем ненадолго — до первого удачно заданного вопроса про волейбол. Куроо хорошо умеет задавать правильные вопросы в нужное время. 

Куроо совсем не нравится, когда он сам становится объектом приколов Бокуто. Потому что с тех пор, как у Бокуто в команде появился Акааши, его розыгрыши стали более изощренными и успешными. К счастью, далеко не все розыгрыши за Бокуто придумывает Акааши, и далеко не все идеи Бокуто находят у того поддержку.

— Бокуто-сан, кто тебе сказал такую глупость?

— Да какая разница, кто? — Бокуто в глаза Акааши не смотрит, значит, источник не самый благонадежный. — Если это работает, я… Да я даже представить не могу, сколько всего можно наворотить!

— Это-то меня и беспокоит. Обычно с воображением у тебя все хорошо.

— А если не работает — что более вероятно? — Куроо закидывает руки за голову и с удовольствием потягивается.

— Ну, если не работает, — надувает губы Бокуто, — то никто ведь от этого не пострадает.

— Кроме твоей репутации, Бокуто-сан.

Бокуто оглядывается на Акааши и несинхронно моргает: видно, что он совершенно не понимает связи между безобидной шуткой и собственной репутацией.

— Да ладно, Акааши, тебе-то чего бояться? — спрашивает, усмехаясь, Куроо. — Или у тебя есть какая-то страшная тайна? Порочная страсть? — Акааши смотрит без всякого выражения. Ну сова совой. — Или нелегальный источник дохода? Может, ты на деньги играешь?

— Во что? — Бокуто задыхается от удивления. Будто Куроо это всерьез.

— Например, в бильярд, — он пожимает плечами и забирает у Бокуто бутылку с водой.

— Акааши, правда? — в голосе Бокуто все сразу. И недоверие: у Акааши-то, нелегальный доход? И обида: как же так, почему ему не сказали? И восхищение: Акааши играет в бильярд на деньги!

Акааши страдальчески закатывает глаза.

— Спасибо, Куроо-сан.

— Эй! Так правда или нет?

— А ты дотерпи, пока он заснет, и спросишь, — предлагает Куроо, в груди клокочет с трудом сдерживаемый смех: он и не думал, что отомстить за тот обход соседей в накладных ресницах удастся так скоро. — Заодно проверишь, как это работает.

Акааши чуть прищуривается и в упор смотрит на Куроо. Темный взгляд из-под полуопущенных век не обещает ничего хорошего. Бокуто молчит и смотрит на Акааши. Сияющие каким-то инфернальным светом глаза предвещают бессонную ночь, по крайне мере, половине Фукуродани.

Куроо думает, что завтра утром, во время матча надо будет с удвоенным вниманием следить за Акааши. И Кенму предупредить.

Так они добираются до третьего спортзала, где их должны ждать Цукки, Хината и Лев. Последних становится слышно еще на подходе — о чем они спорят, не разобрать, да не больно-то и хотелось, но их звонкие голоса гуляют эхом по всему залу. Куроо заглядывает внутрь: так и есть, Цукки нигде не видать. Неужели он просчитался, и задетая гордость того больше не беспокоит? Жаль, а ему казалось, они неплохо понимают друг друга на площадке.

— О, а что, Цукки сегодня не будет? — разочарованно тянет Бокуто, перешагивая порог. — Лев, тогда ты сегодня в блоке с Куроо?

— Да вон же он, спит! — показывает Лев куда-то в сторону. 

Куроо, проследив за его рукой, замечает сидящего у стены Цукишиму. Тот действительно спит, уронив голову на сложенные поверх коленей руки, и, похоже, не слышит ни спора Льва с Хинатой, ни голосов вновь прибывших. Куроо подходит ближе и садится на корточки. 

Вот ведь. Даже будить жалко. Очки у Цукишимы покосились, на щеках — сонный румянец, за приоткрытыми во сне губами поблескивает полоска зубов. Куроо с завистью и сожалением вздыхает — сам бы не прочь вот так заснуть, а то с тех пор как приехали в лагерь, еще ни разу выспаться не удалось. Иноука разговаривает во сне, но это полбеды, иногда еще и смеяться начинает, так что Куроо холодным потом прошибает. Кенма, если не спится, включает консоль, а без звука играть не любит. Кай храпит. Ямамото вертится и пинает спящего рядом Яку, ну и тот не остается в долгу, само собой. Нормальная для лагеря обстановка. Просто уже который день после обеда хочется спрятаться в какой-нибудь глухой подсобке и на пару часов отрубиться. 

Бокуто с Акааши и Хината со Львом подходят ближе, и Куроо поднимает руку, собираясь потрепать Цукишиму по плечу.

— Ладно, очкарик, под…

— Подожди, Куроо-сан, — вдруг ловит его за запястье Акааши. — Бокуто-сан, вот отличная возможность опробовать твой «детектор».

— Какой еще «детектор»? — переспрашивает Хината.

Куроо встает и прислоняется к стене, усмехаясь: Акааши очень ловко вывернулся, повезло.

— Увидишь, — говорит он. — Что тебя интересует, Бокуто? Сейчас Цукки тебе все-все расскажет.

— Да что он вам такого расскажет? Он же спит! — Хината от любопытства едва не подпрыгивает, и Акааши выставляет в сторону руку, чтобы слегка придержать его.

— Куроо-сан, что вы задумали? — выражение лица Льва просто непередаваемо — только он умудряется сочетать демоническое коварство с детской наивностью.

Бокуто замирает ненадолго, задумчиво взявшись за подбородок, потом присаживается рядом с Цукишимой на корточки. Одна кисть Цукишимы спрятана, другая очень удобно свисает с колена. Бокуто, кажется, перестает дышать, наклоняется почти вплотную к голове Цукишимы, берет его за мизинец подрагивающими от волнения пальцами и душераздирающе громко — слышно, наверное, даже на другом конце зала — шепчет:

— Кто тебе нравится, Цукки?

На пару секунд повисает пауза, в течение которой Куроо успевает задохнуться от подкатывающего смеха, у Хинаты глаза делаются огромными, как блюдца, Акааши очень выразительно исполняет фейспалм, даже не поднимая рук, улыбка Льва становится просто дьявольски хитрой, а Цукишима приоткрывает глаза.

— Куроо, — бормочет он едва слышно, потому что — конечно же! — первое, что он видит спросонья, — это Куроо, стоящий у стены, скрестив руки на груди. Потом пару раз моргает, хмурится и, повторив «Куроо-сан?», поднимает голову. — Что… что происходит? — он выдергивает палец из цепкого захвата Бокуто и поправляет покосившиеся очки.

Куроо уже складывается пополам, выпуская давно рвущийся наружу смех, но тут же слышит над головой ликующий голос Бокуто:

— Я знал!

Приходится разогнуться, чтобы понять, что же вызвало у Бокуто такой восторг. 

— Работает! Оно работает! — повторяет тот, переводя взгляд с Цукишимы на Куроо и выразительно поводя бровями.

— Да что у тебя работает? Ты ж его разбудил. Акааши, ска… — Куроо замирает на полуслове, потому что до него, наконец, доходит. И потому что сейчас, в кои-то веки, лицо Акааши — точная копия выражения Бокуто: та же предвкушающая улыбка и поднятые брови. Неееет. Нет-нет-нет. — Акааши, ты же не думаешь…

Взгляд, который Куроо переводит на Льва и Хинату, говорит ему, что, даже если Акааши не думает, а только пользуется возможностью, остальные свидетели допроса уже все подумали. И сделали однозначные выводы. 

— Да что тут творится? — Цукишима наконец встает на ноги и сурово глядит на окруживших его ребят. — Что вы все смотрите, словно я только что летал по всему залу?

— Ничего особенного, — Куроо предпринимает попытку замять недоразумение. — Ты разговаривал во сне. Все, хватит пялиться, — оборачивается он к остальным, — мы здесь не за этим. 

— Ну ты даешь, Цукишима, — Хината делает шаг назад. Он явно озадачен и растерян, на скулах — румянец. На Цукишиму он смотрит так, словно видит впервые. — Я и не думал…

Несмотря на то, что Цукишима явно чувствует себя не в своей тарелке, не понимая, что происходит, он на автомате огрызается:

— А иногда не мешает.

Куроо на секунду страдальчески прикрывает глаза. Никакого инстинкта самосохранения. Тем временем Бокуто переглядывается с Акааши и уже привычно закидывает руку на плечи Цукишиме.

— Дааа, Цукки, — тянет он сочувственно, — любовь зла. Ну да мы же люди современные, все понимаем. Хотя, конечно, вкус у тебя… — Бокуто, прищурившись, меряет Куроо взглядом.

— Куроо-сан, — Акааши подходит ближе и слегка сжимает пальцы на плече Куроо, — вы уж будьте помягче. Первая любовь — такая хрупкая вещь.

К этому моменту Куроо всерьез начинает раздумывать, достаточно ли будет для прекращения этого цирка прикончить одного Акааши. Или все же придется взять на душу грех двойного убийства. Потому что Бокуто очевидно наслаждается происходящим ничуть не меньше своего задушевного приятеля. Цукишима явно нервничает и пытается избавиться от доброхота.

— Бокуто-сан, вы хорошо себя чувствуете? Может, стоит сегодня отменить тренировку, отдохнуть?

— Ни в коем случае. Надо дорожить каждой минутой, которую вы можете провести вместе.

Он, наконец, отлипает от Цукишимы, отходит к корзине, берёт из неё мяч и, раскручивая в ладонях, направляется к сетке.

— Ну что, Куроо, как насчет двойного блока? — и ржет.

Цукишима мрачно оглядывает всех: довольного чем-то Акааши, изумлённого Хинату, любопытного Льва, раздосадованного Куроо.

— Что происходит? — цедит он сквозь зубы. — Что вы тут устроили? 

— Ну, это все мизинцы! — с энтузиазмом пытается объяснить Хината. — Мне Нацу говорила: если взять кого-нибудь во сне за мизинец, то он честно ответит на все вопросы. А Бокуто-сан…

До Цукишимы начинает доходить. Он поворачивается к сияющему Бокуто:

— Что вы спросили, Бокуто-сан?

Куроо хлопает в ладоши, привлекая внимание:

— Так, хватит, шутка затянулась.

— Прошу прощения, но я хочу знать, какой был вопрос.

На самом деле, Куроо отлично понимает Бокуто и Акааши, с удовольствием бы поддержал шутку, не окажись сам невольной жертвой. У Цукишимы непроницаемое выражение лица, безупречно вежливые формулировки и звенящий металл в обычно мягком голосе. 

Хината вот тоже прекрасно понимает, к чему все идет, и, отступая на пару шагов, выпаливает:

— Он спросил, кто тебе нравится! И ты ответил.

Цукишима оглядывает всех ещё раз, задерживаясь на Куроо, и поджимает тонкие губы:

— Тц. Ясно. 

Он поворачивается и спокойно выходит из зала, игнорируя звонкий шёпот: 

— Так это правда?!

— Вот и поиграли, — с досадой бросает Куроо и идет к сетке. — Лев, ко мне, будем отрабатывать блок. Десятый Карасуно, ты — к Бокуто. 

На душе паршиво.

 

Кенма, как обычно, залипает над консолью. Куроо валится на футон рядом и уже почти засыпает, как слышит тихое:

— Так значит, Цукки?

Куроо поднимает с подушки голову и обреченно стонет: 

— И ты туда же?

Вся спальня словно замирает. Куроо замечает сосредоточенные на нем любопытные взгляды, безошибочно находя пару светлых глаз.

— Ты, — устало говорит он, — завтра помогаешь менеджерам с завтраком, трепло.

— А почему он, а не я?! — тут же подскакивает Ямамото. 

— А чего сразу трепло? — Лев, кажется, не чувствует никаких угрызений совести. — Это Хината рассказал всем — своим и нашим — мы их встретили, когда шли с тренировки. Никто даже не удивился. 

Куроо хочется спрятать голову под подушку и чтобы никто его не трогал, поэтому он только спрашивает:

— Совсем шуток не понимаете, да?

— Да что такого? — искренне недоумевает Лев, и взгляд у него чистый и невинный. — Ну узнали мы, что вы вместе, так никто ж не против. Правда, ребята?

Куроо всё же прячет голову под подушку, надеясь, что утром всё закончится. Выглядывает он, когда снаружи перестают доноситься голоса и гаснет свет. Кенма в голубоватом отсвете экрана похож на призрака. И глаза у него прозрачные и потусторонние.

— Как думаешь, завтра это закончится? — шепчет Куроо. Жарко, волосы прилипли ко лбу. Он трется лицом о прохладную наволочку.

— Я тоже задавал себе этот вопрос, когда ты впервые подкатил ко мне с волейболом, — серьёзно отвечает Кенма, отрываясь от игры.

Куроо со стоном прячется обратно.

 

Наутро Куроо понимает, что ничего не закончилось. И дело даже не в шепотках за спиной, и не в ухмылках Бокуто, и не в прищуре Акааши. 

— … а что он сказал?

— … и тут он и говорит мне…

— … я такой осторооожненько подкрадываюсь…

— … не, ты представь, кто бы мог подумать, что…

У мелкого либеро из Карасуно под глазом синяк, Хината сияет ярче обычного, а Савамура мрачно жует завтрак, не глядя в тарелку. Совы сбились в глухо перешёптывающуюся и хмыкающую кучку. Яку раздражённо отпихивает что-то пытающегося ему сказать Льва. 

— Ты только подумай, какой резонанс, — довольно шепчет подсевший рядом Бокуто. 

— Узнал новое слово? — ехидничает Куроо. 

— Да ладно тебе, — Бокуто улыбается, как нанятый. — Ты не слышал, что ночью было? Просто флешмоб какой-то. По-моему никто даже и не спал. Все караулили, прикинь, — Бокуто сгибается от хохота, стукаясь лбом о столешницу, но это не портит ему настроения: — Кроме Савамуры. 

Ну хоть один нормальный человек в этом дурдоме.

Бокуто потирает лоб и поясняет сквозь смех:

— Их либеро подкрался, взял его за палец, а тот возьми и проснись. А вокруг — рожи. Ему спросонья что-то почудилось, и он начал отбиваться. А твои-то как? — вдруг интересуется он.

— Без понятия, — отвечает Куроо. — Я спал. 

Он оглядывается и спрашивает:

— Ты не видел очкарика?

Бокуто мотает головой:

— Переживаешь?

— Иди ты, — фыркает Куроо.

— О-о, — со значением тянет Бокуто, и Куроо хочется его ударить. 

В дверях столовой появляется Наой и делает ему знак подойти. Куроо кивает, мол, минуту.

— А ты так и не узнал тайны Акааши, — мстительно говорит он и встаёт из-за стола. 

Бокуто поджимает губы и молчит.

 

— Куроо-кун, — Наой краснеет и мнётся, вызывая у Куроо очень неуютное ощущение, — ты бы поаккуратнее, что ли. Я всё понимаю, самому когда-то было семнадцать, но какой пример ты подаёшь остальным? 

Что? И этот туда же? Куроо просто не верит своим ушам. 

— И какой же? 

Наой решительно поднимает глаза и говорит учительским противным голосом, словно и не запинался мгновением раньше:

— Я настоятельно рекомендую тебе прекратить всякие контакты с одиннадцатым номером Карасуно. Это вредит не только твоей репутации, но и облику нашей команды в целом. 

Куроо хочется побиться лбом о стену — боги, ну почему идиотские шутки Бокуто так быстро приживаются?! — но тренер понимает его заминку по-своему. Он смягчается и просит:

— Ну, хотя бы не так демонстративно, ладно, Куроо-кун?

А они что-то демонстрировали? Куроо очень надеется, что у него нет раздвоения личности или лунатизма. 

— Конечно, — кивает он, лишь бы прекратить этот фарс. — Не вопрос. 

— Вот и славно, — искренне радуется Наой: видимо, его тяготит и этот разговор, и тема.

Он уходит, а Куроо вспоминает, что за всё утро ни разу не видел Цукишиму, и это его почему-то напрягает. Неужели его так затюкали, что он решил сбежать? Куроо представляет себе размазывающего по щекам слёзы и сопли Цукки и хмыкает. Скорее тот пошёл бы отмывать лопату, которой прибил и закопал сокомандников в ближайшем леске. Надо глянуть, все ли карасуновцы на месте. И всё же, решает Куроо, было бы не лишним с ним переговорить. 

— Не знаешь, где ваш очкарик?

Первый же встреченный карасуновец скалит зубы в широкой улыбке: 

— Поссорились? Сбежал от тебя наш Цукишима?

Куроо только рукой машет. Ладно, не в столовой, так на площадке встретятся, там и поговорят. А пока можно придумать, как отомстить Бокуто. И Акааши. Или только Акааши. Куроо бредёт по направлению к залу, а вслед несется сочувственно-ехидное:

— Не переживай, со всеми бывает. Помиритесь!

 

В зале стучат мячи, голоса взлетают под потолок, скрип кроссовок заглушает команды. Куроо сразу находит взглядом высокую макушку: очкарик, как обычно, без энтузиазма, технично и спокойно отрабатывает защиту. Лев, тренирующий кат шот, рядом с ним кажется нездорово оживлённым. Впрочем, Лев всегда такой.

Куроо подходит к своим и, пока Кай коротко отчитывается, что уже успели сделать, наблюдает, как Кенма, вероятно, уже в сотый раз, если судить по напряженно сдвинутым бровям, объясняет Льву, как именно ладонь должна войти в контакт с мячом, чтобы удар получился правильно. Лев с энтузиазмом кивает. Интересно, в курсе ли всезнайка Кенма, что его ждет, когда выпустятся третьегодки?

Ещё полчаса разминки, и вот команды уже стоят друг напротив друга. Куроо ловит зеркальный отблеск очков и улыбается. У Цукишимы дергается краешек рта: то ли ответная улыбка, то ли раздражение. 

— Хорошей игры!

 

— Цукишима, не поддавайся ему!

— Куроо, да играй нормально уже! 

— Цукишима, сосредоточься!

— Какого черта, Куроо!?

С него уже пот градом, футболка — хоть выжимай, и зубы сами собой сжимаются в оскале, потому что да сколько ж можно?! Любой его косяк — и со всех сторон летят комментарии, что он играет в поддавки с Карасуно. Такое впечатление, что команда специально все это затеяла, чтобы заставить капитана побегать по площадке, отдуваясь за всех сразу. Наой поджимает губы и качает головой, тренер Некомата улыбается привычно, ничего не разобрать по его лицу. 

Цукишима вдруг, не рассчитав прыжок, сталкивается в двойном блоке с их третьим номером, и Куроо словно в замедленной съемке видит, как он падает, проезжаясь боком по паркету. Игру останавливают, менеджер Карасуно тащит Цукишиму за локоть на скамейку и заставляет поднять футболку. Перед глазами мелькают тощие рёбра и тут же исчезают за спинами игроков.

— Ну что там!? — кричит Лев, вытягивая длинную шею. 

— Всё в порядке, — орёт в ответ Хината. — Сказали, до свадьбы заживёт!

— А когда свадьба!? — дурным голосом орёт Лев, и Куроо хочется дать ему подзатыльник. 

Вокруг все хохочут, даже Кенма улыбается. 

— Вы не поторопились, Куроо? 

— Вы точно хорошо подумали? 

— Куроо-сан…

— Цукки…

Куроо заставляет себя улыбаться, шутливо отпихиваться от дружеских локтей и насмешек. А внутри всё скручивается от злости. Сколько можно!? Он смотрит на другую сторону сетки и видит свой негатив. Такой же взмыленный и оскаленный. С бешеным взглядом и аурой убийцы. 

— Мы можем продолжить игру? — спрашивает Цукишима у своего тренера, и это вызывает новую волну эмоций:

— Так держать, Цукишима! Мужик! Покажем им!

У Цукишимы шерсть дыбом и непробиваемый блок. Мяч отскакивает от его пальцев прямо в паркет на стороне Некомы. Куроо полюбовался бы, если б ему дали хоть секунду передышки. А пока надо взбодрить своих, чтоб не расслаблялись. Первогодки Карасуно растут на глазах, становясь вполне достойными противниками. 

Сет Некома все-таки сдает. Обида от проигрыша переплавляется в непреодолимое, детское, глупое желание что-то сказать. И Куроо решает не отказывать себе в такой малости.

— Отлично, Цукки, — улыбается он тому прямо в лицо. — Впервые вижу, чтобы ты так старался. Это ради меня?

У Цукишимы нос поднимается к потолку, уголок рта кривится в недоброй усмешке, и во внезапной тишине звучит громко и четко:

— Если бы уважаемый Куроо-сан смотрел не только на меня, то может, у вас и получилось бы выиграть.

Тишина оглушает. Цукишима вдруг оказывается очень близко, так что Куроо может разглядеть капли пота на верхней губе. 

— Так, говоришь, я на тебя смотрел?

— Точно, — кивает тот и пожимает плечами. Голос такой медовый, что зубы сводит.

— Да кому ты нужен? — шипит Куроо, потому что с него хватит. В конце концов, его терпение не безгранично, он не такой хладнокровный, как некоторые. Потому что обидно и неправда. Потому что достало все. Он не поддавался и хотел выиграть. И не хотел говорить то, что сказал. Не хотел.

— Зря ты так,— замечает, слегка задыхаясь, Кенма, когда они заканчивают отрабатывать штрафные перекаты. — Зачем было срываться на нём?

— Ты бы полегче. — Яку нагоняет его по дороге в столовую. — Даже если вы поссорились, не нужно переносить это в игру.

— Мы не ссорились, — вырывается у Куроо.

Кто бы его слушал?

Куроо прикрывает лицо рукой. Ему действительно неловко и неприятно из-за сказанного в запале, но они не встречаются! Это просто бред. Вот только после этой дурацкой стычки, кажется, не осталось никого, кто бы в это верил. Бокуто машет ему из-за стола в буфете и таращит жёлтые глаза: что? правда? Ну ты даёшь, бро… 

— Короче, — подводит черту Куроо, — думайте, что хотите. Надоело. 

Ужасно хочется просто развернуться и уйти, хлопнув за собой дверью, но на сегодня глупостей достаточно, перевыполнил программу на месяц вперед. Да и есть хочется. Урчание в желудке в итоге заставляет его примириться даже с той сочувственной чепухой, которую сейчас придется выслушивать от Бокуто. 

 

После обеда жизнь начинает сиять новыми красками, и Куроо понимает, что просто поддался усталости и недосыпу. И раздражался попусту на голодный желудок. Все же шутка, хоть и затянувшаяся, это всего лишь шутка. Если у него хватит выдержки спустить все на тормозах сегодня, завтра, глядишь, этим гиенам уже надоест. Придумают новое развлечение. А Куроо им поможет.

Обед, похоже, благотворно сказался на всей команде: они собранно и слаженно в два сета обыгрывают Шинзен. Дальше по расписанию — снова матч с Карасуно, и Некома идет в зал, где Фукуродани все еще играет с Убугавой. Интересно, что Карасуно тоже уже там — расселись вдоль стены, как вороны на краю крыши. Некома быстро рассредоточивается по периметру, заполняя пробелы, и Куроо с легким всплеском былого раздражения замечает, какие заботливые у него сокомандники: оставили ему местечко ровно между Кенмой и Цукишимой. Ну что за молодцы, слов нет.

Он сползает по прохладной стене на пол и почти кожей чувствует исходящие от Цукишимы волны недовольства. Что ж, не повезло, Куроо вовсе не собирается потакать всяким умникам, до конца недели шарахаясь от него, как черт от ладана. И совсем необязательно вообще обращать друг на друга внимание, если можно сосредоточиться на том, что происходит на площадке. Только пить очень хочется, да неприятно скребет горло желанием извиниться воспоминание об утренней вспышке раздражения.  
Куроо косится на бутылку в руках Цукишимы, но тут же отводит взгляд, когда тот замечает, куда он смотрит. 

— Тц, — доносится едва слышно, а в следующую секунду вода оказывается прямо перед носом Куроо. Ну не отказываться же!

Он пьет жадно, стараясь, правда, не прикасаться клапаном к губам: к черту этих болванов с их фантазиями про непрямые поцелуи. Лучше не рисковать. Да и сам Цукишима, весьма вероятно, будет не в восторге, если кто-то станет облизывать горлышко его бутылки. 

Чувствуя по весу, что осталось уже меньше половины, Куроо нехотя возвращает воду. 

— Спасибо. — И все же не успевает прикусить язык: — С чего такое дружелюбие?

— Может, я просто добрый? — предлагает вариант Цукишима. Куроо едва сдерживается, чтобы не фыркнуть: это было бы, по крайней мере, невежливо.

— Не пойми меня неправильно, но верится с трудом. У меня сегодня обострение паранойи, — мрачно добавляет он.

— Тогда считайте это сочувствием к товарищу по несчастью. Ну или… — Цукишима делает паузу, и Куроо, вскинув бровь, следит за выражением его лица, — чисткой кармы.

Несколько секунд Куроо просто смотрит на совершенно серьезное лицо Цукишимы, приоткрыв рот для вопроса, который он никак не может не то что сформулировать, даже придумать. Карма? Серьезно? Потом уголок рта Цукишимы приподнимается, и он тихонько фыркает. Куроо отмирает и с усмешкой снова переключает внимание на площадку. Подловил, паршивец.

— Неа, — говорит он. — Не помогает. Моего печального примера тебе не достаточно?

— Что за пример? — хмурится Цукишима.

— Ну я же учу тебя играть в волейбол. И вот к чему это привело.  
Теперь уже очередь Цукишимы смотреть на Куроо с таким выражением лица, словно он не знает, пожалеть убогого или просто прикрыть лицо ладонью. Куроо не может долго терпеть и начинает ржать. Кенма рядом вздрагивает от неожиданного звука. 

— Куро, угомонись уже, — бухтит он.  
Ответить Куроо не успевает, потому что прямо на него с площадки вылетает мяч и следом — доигровщик Убугавы цепляет мяч самыми кончиками пальцев и отправляет обратно. Тот попадает в сетку, на мгновение застывает, будто в невесомости, на верхней кромке, но все же переваливается на сторону Фукуродани. Акааши принимает его под сеткой, передает Конохе, который пытается тут же провести атаку, но, очевидно, слишком низко: мяч, снова угодив в сетку, падает на пол за полсекунды до того, как хоть кто-то из Фукуродани успевает сделать сейв. Ликующий вопль Убугавы и разочарованный — Фукуродани заглушают свист, с которым Куроо наконец сквозь зубы выпускает воздух, застрявший в легких.

— Столько возни и шума из-за одного очка, — бесцветно замечает Цукишима.

— Умный игрок не будет так рассуждать. А ты ведь считаешь себя умным игроком, Цукки, — улыбается Куроо, глядя, как бесится из-за сданного очка Бокуто.  
Цукишима молчит и продолжает без всякого выражения следить за игрой. Куроо наблюдает за ним краем глаза.

Доигровщик Убугавы готовится подавать, и он не может удержаться от комментария:

— Сейчас будет планер, а если Коми и Сарукуй не оплошают, Акааши попробует сделать скидку. Блокирующим не стоит так фокусироваться на одном Бокуто.  
Акааши делает скидку.  
— Йеесс, — шипит Куроо.

— Вы знали, — говорит Цукишима так, словно тот в чем-то виноват.

— Нет, не знал. Только догадывался. Это можно просчитать.

— Ваши школы постоянно проводят товарищеские матчи, конечно, вам знакомы все их финты, — усмехается Цукишима. 

Куроо с ухмылкой разворачивается к нему всем корпусом и окидывает взглядом: ах, не веришь, ну хорошо. Взгляд цепляется за торчащие из сумки наушники, которые Цукишима сейчас почему-то не надевает. Впрочем, почему — очевидно: сейчас ему интереснее наблюдать за матчем и попутно слушать комментарии Куроо. И это не самодовольство, любой умный игрок на месте Цукишимы будет прислушиваться к тому, что могут сказать более опытные. А Цукишима отлично умеет пользоваться своими мозгами. 

Когда Куроо видит перед собой задачку, суета и бредовость дня отступают на второй план. Размышляя, на какой крючок можно подцепить внимание Цукишимы, он напрочь забывает о том, что за ними сейчас, возможно, наблюдают с повышенным и непрошенным вниманием.  
— Хорошо, раз ты считаешь, что проанализировать действия хорошо знакомой мне команды на площадке для меня раз плюнуть, давай, я попробую вычислить что-то другое. Рассказать что-нибудь о малознакомом мне человеке, например.

Цукишима на миг вскидывает брови и прищуривает глаза. Смотрит, чуть откинув голову и вздернув острый подбородок. Ого, вот это реакция! Как же мы, оказывается, не любим, когда кто-то пытается подойти вплотную. Потом напряжение резко спадает, а тонкие губы растягиваются в улыбке. Отлично, ушел в глухую оборону.

— Например? О Ямагучи? — и он жестом показывает за плечо, на сидящего рядом веснушчатого приятеля. Тот выглядывает, растерянно переводя взгляд с Цукишимы на Куроо и обратно.

— Обо мне?

Хороший ход, но нет, Ямагучи Куроо не слишком интересует. 

— Ямагучи, говоришь? Эээ… нет. Я имел в виду тебя. 

— Спасибо, не надо.  
Куроо почти готов засмеяться: а Цукишима довольно высокого мнения о его способностях и явно не хочет проверять, насколько много о нем может рассказать посторонний. Можно было бы, конечно, потеоретизировать на тему прохладного отношения Цукишимы к волейболу, но почему-то Куроо кажется, что это довольно зыбкая почва. Он хорошо помнит реакцию Цукишимы на, казалось бы, смехотворное предположение, что тот может проиграть их десятому номеру. Сейчас лучше не дразнить гусей, напряжение вокруг них и так можно есть ложками. 

— Хочешь, я угадаю, какую ты слушаешь музыку? — предлагает Куроо, и до него доносится тихий страдальческий вздох Кенмы.

— Куро, ты не неисправим.

— Нет, — говорит Цукишима и вдруг улыбается. И это уже совсем другая улыбка — не вежливая, вызывающая у Куроо глухую досаду, потому что всякий раз при виде той улыбки у него возникает ощущение, что он пытается сдвинуть с места воздух. Эта — дерзкая и самую капельку нахальная, обещающая интересную игру. — Это невозможно.

— Спорим? И если я угадаю, ты каждый вечер будешь приходить на дополнительные тренировки.  
Куроо и не думал, что после сегодняшнего тот совсем перестанет появляться в третьем спортзале, но подстраховаться не мешает. По лицу Цукишимы словно проходит тень, потом уголки губ снова приподнимаются.  
— Согласен. Но если не угадаете…

— Идет.

— Я же еще ничего не сказал.

— Неважно, я все равно выиграю. — Ну, правда, не попросит же он угостить его знаменитым сайтамским угрем? Впрочем, Куроо действительно не собирается проигрывать.  
Он ненадолго зависает, задумчиво глядя, как Убугава и Фукуродани вот уже секунд двадцать не могут заработать следующее очко. На Цукишиму он не смотрит, все что нужно, он и так видел. Хотя нет, не все.

— Когда у тебя день рождения?

— Зачем вам?

— Нужно. — Куроо очень хочется подразнить его, но на сегодня идиотских шуток достаточно. Пожалуй, ему их до конца недели хватит. 

— Двадцать седьмого сентября.

Весы. Куроо нерешительно покусывает губу, перебирая в памяти последние чарты. За это время Убугаве удается отыграть очко.

— Окей, — наконец говорит он и медленно выдыхает, с удивлением обнаруживая, что волнуется. Очень хочется выиграть, хоть ставка и ерундовая. — У тебя нет строго определенных пристрастий и даже любимого стиля. — Бросает беглый взгляд на Цукишиму, пытаясь по его лицу определить, в какую сторону двигаться дальше. Тот сидит с совершенно нечитаемым выражением. Потом одна его бровь вопросительно ползет вверх. 

— Прошу прощения, но это слишком… неопределенно, чтобы считаться ответом. 

— Ч-ч-ч, — Куроо поднимает палец, заставляя Цукишиму замолчать. — Я не закончил. Ты слушаешь, пожалуй, все подряд, отбирая то, что не вызывает мгновенного отторжения. Постепенно список этот становится все короче, и вот то, что в нем остается через неделю-другую, ты можешь слушать постоянно. 

По лицу Цукишимы по-прежнему невозможно определить, насколько близко Куроо подобрался к истине. Только напряжение между бровями выдает, что он внимательно слушает. 

— Так что у тебя там в итоге полная эклектика: джей— и кей-поп, рок, какое-нибудь старье плюс саундтрэки к фильмам и аниме. Все, наверное, аккуратно разложено… уж не знаю, как ты предпочитаешь — по названиям или по хронологии.

Цукишима переводит взгляд на площадку и ерзает, переплетая пальцы на бутылке с водой. Нервничает?

— Вы собираетесь назвать хоть что-то конкретное или так и будете ходить вокруг да около? — По голосу не скажешь.

— Liv Moon, Girugamesh, One Ok Rock… Что еще? Может, Beast? Мне кажется, тебе должно понравиться. Infinite тоже, наверное. Spyair или Maco?... Еще у тебя должно быть что-нибудь на английском… Типа Nirvana хотя бы или Depeche Mode. Arctic Monkeys. Ну и инструментал какой-нибудь, да? Басы, перкуссия, мм? — Куроо смотрит на наушники, хорошие такие наушники, не дешевка, в них отлично должен звучать джаз. — The Bad Plus, скажем. Иии… Оно Кейшо?

Примерно в середине всей этой тирады Цукишима поворачивается к Куроо и смотрит, слегка прищурившись, настороженно. Куроо ждет вердикта. По правде сказать, челлендж оказался простым и сложным одновременно: очень трудно назвать что-то конкретное, если у человека нет четко определенных пристрастий, а Цукишима, уверен Куроо, как раз из таких. От нетерпения аж мурашки по коже. 

Первым раскалывается — кто бы сомневался — веснушчатый приятель Цукишимы: выглядывает из-за его плеча и, глядя огромными глазами, тянет: «Потрясающе, Цукки».

— Вы наводили справки? — взгляд у Цукишимы пронизывающий, острый, и Куроо почти подпрыгивает от радости: в яблочко!

— Нет, — он старается, чтобы это прозвучало как можно более нейтрально и чистосердечно, но не может сдержать улыбку. Победа сладка.

— Правда? 

— Честное слово!

Цукишима продолжает еще некоторое время удерживать его взгляд, явно раздумывая, мог ли Куроо как-то сжульничать. Наконец, открывает рот, собираясь что-то сказать, и в этот момент звучит свисток, означающий, что очередной тренировочный сет закончен. Фукуродани все же выиграла, набрав тридцать три очка. Убугава в качестве штрафа готовит площадку для следующей игры. Карасуно и Некома, засидевшись в ожидании, начинают разминаться. Цукишима тоже встает.

— Так что, Цукки, я выиграл?

— Хорошо, Куроо-сан, я приду на дополнительную тренировку вечером.

Цукишима вежливо склоняет голову, словно оказывает королевскую милость. Куроо довольно усмехается в ответ. Из-за спины доносится голос Конохи:  
— А-а, милые бранятся, только тешатся.

Куроо перестает улыбаться и устало прикрывает глаза. Жаль, что сейчас у них игра с Карасуно, а не с Фукуродани, он бы с удовольствием выбил дурь из некоторых. Мячом. По наглой ехидной морде, если повезет.

 

Вечером, когда они снова собираются в третьем спортзале, Куроо начинает казаться, что жизнь приходит в норму: Бокуто с Акааши шутка, в которую оба изначально не верили, уже надоела, Хината и Лев слишком заняты попытками пробить их с Цукишимой блок, чтобы отвлекаться на тупые приколы. 

Работать с Цукишимой в блоке, вынужден признать Куроо, здорово. После сегодняшних матчей в нем словно что-то щелкнуло и распрямилось: он продолжает выкладываться на полную даже тогда, когда Бокуто несколько раз подряд попадает мячом ему по кончикам пальцев. А прямой удар у Бокуто будь здоров! Куроо настороженно косится на хмурого Цукишиму — надо бы притормозить, замотать ему пальцы, завтра ж играть не сможет, — но тот перехватывает этот взгляд и цыкает с досадой — мол, только попробуйте что-нибудь сказать. На помощь приходит Акааши, но и то лишь тогда, когда Цукишиме все же удается заблокировать коронный съем Бокуто. Раза с двадцатого, стоит сказать справедливости ради. Но Куроо точно знает, что это не случайность, а точно рассчитанное время прыжка и угол. Внутри от этого словно пузырьки газировки поднимаются, выталкивая наружу смех: может, и правда, легендарная битва на мусорной свалке перестанет быть мифом, и тогда они встретятся Токийском дворце спорта как достойные соперники? 

— Бокуто-сан, закончили на сегодня, — вдруг говорит Акааши.

— Что? Почему закончили? Акааши, ты же видел — меня только что заблокировали! Мне нужен реванш!

— Бокуто-сан, это тренировка, никто не ведет счет. Один блок — это всего лишь один блок. — Куроо краем глаза ловит, как хищно прищуривается Цукишима от этих слов. — Цукишима-кун, покажи-ка пальцы.

Акааши подходит, осматривает кисть. Куроо расслабляется — сэмпаев тут и без него хватает, позаботятся.

— Лев, Хината, — зовет он, — собираем мячи. Потом — за швабрами. 

— Перед сном намажь кремом от растяжений. У тебя есть? И завтра обязательно затейпируй все пальцы до начала матчей…

— Акааши, — раздается обиженный голос Бокуто, — я хочу, чтобы ты мне еще поподавал. Рано же!

— …На сегодня все. Мы тут сами все уберем, — Акааши отпускает Цукишиму, который — вот гаденыш! — лучезарно улыбается, глядя, как Хината пытается донести до корзины сразу четыре мяча и, конечно же, роняет три из них. 

— Акааши! — Бокуто, видимо, сам того не замечая, громко стучит мячом в пол. Голос звучит требовательно и капризно.

— Ревнуешь? — громко спрашивает Куроо у Бокуто и улыбается. 

— А? — у Бокуто такое искреннее недоумение на лице, что Куроо понимает: бесполезно. — Кого?

— Не обращай внимания, Бокуто-сан. Есть в психологии такое понятие — проекция, — спокойно объясняет подошедший к ним Акааши. В его взгляде — вся мировая скорбь о бесплодно потраченных лучших годах жизни. Куроо склоняет голову к плечу.

— Нет, не бильярд, — наконец делает он вывод. — Покер.

На бледных скулах Акааши медленно разгорается румянец, и Куроо с довольной улыбкой поворачивает к выходу из зала.

— Да о чём речь? 

— Я потом объясню, Бокуто-сан. Двадцать подач, хорошо? 

— Да! Акааши, ты — лучший!

 

В лагере творится бедлам. Куроо возвращается из душа и, еще не дойдя до командной спальни, понимает, что не стоит туда ходить. Тренеры, видимо, уже ушли, оставив все на капитанов, и Куроо, пожалуй, впервые за последние несколько месяцев всерьез жалеет, что один из этих самых капитанов — он сам. Ор стоит такой, что даже за несколько метров можно различить голоса Ямамото и Яку. 

— Да не я это! Не писал я тебе ничего такого! Я вообще не помню, куда телефон положил!

— А кто еще мог придумать такую глупость?! 

— А что, меня тут за самого тупого держат?

Время от времени между ними вклинивается Кай. По интонациям слышно, что тот уже тоже на грани. Что же там должно было произойти, чтобы даже спокойный как удав Кай вышел из себя? Куроо уже набирает в легкие воздуха, надеясь перекрыть громкость сокомандников, когда откроет дверь, но тут наружу просачивается Кенма и осторожно прикрывает за собой створку.

— Не ходи туда, — говорит он, дописывая какое-то сообщение. — Через полчаса им это надоест. Можешь пока погулять где-нибудь. 

Куроо озадаченно наблюдает, как Кенма отворачивается и удаляется куда-то по коридору. У него есть серьезные подозрения, что телефон в руках Кенмы и крики, доносящиеся из комнаты, как-то связаны, но он точно не хочет знать, как именно. Пока он в раздумьях, куда же ему пойти в ближайшие полчаса, топчется на месте, в конце коридора с грохотом распахивается дверь спальни Карасуно, на пороге появляется Дайчи и пинком выталкивает наружу Льва. Куроо резко делает шаг в тень бокового коридора. Что Лев делает во время отбоя в спальне Карасуно, он тоже не хочет знать. Как и того, что по этому поводу имеет сказать ему Савамура. 

Потирая лицо, он бредет обратно, в сторону спортзалов. Сейчас, когда даже дополнительные тренировки закончены, там должно быть тихо и пусто. Свет везде уже погашен, и Куроо достает телефон, подсвечивая себе дорогу, как вдруг замечает точно такой же отсвет чуть поодаль. 

— Ну и ну, — он останавливается в дверях спортзала. — Кое-кто мог бы сказать, что это судьба… Но я, пожалуй, воздержусь.

— Буду весьма признателен, Куроо-сан, — доносится в ответ. Любопытно, что, когда Цукишима не ерничает, у него очень приятный голос.  
Куроо подходит ближе — тот сидит на матах, серфит в телефоне и, судя по наушникам, слушал музыку, пока его не отвлекли.  
— Чего спать не идешь?

— Тц. Хината и Хайба устроили «вечер страшилок». Когда я пришел из душа, половина команды орала от страха, вторая — от злости. Я ушел, пока меня не заметили. 

— Льва Савамура только что выкинул, так что можешь возвращаться. 

— Подожду еще немного, пусть улягутся. А вы почему не спите?

— Не знаю, что послужило причиной у нас, но концовка та же: все орут, так что я тоже ушел, пока была возможность. — Темный угол, подсвеченный лишь экраном телефона Цукишимы, кажется просто неодолимо привлекательным. Куроо опускается на маты и прислоняется затылком к стене. — Не против, если я составлю тебе компанию на полчаса? — Цукишима молча пожимает плечами и возвращается к изучению чего-то в телефоне. — Что слушаешь?

— Вы сегодня упомянули одно имя…

— Мм? — Куроо закрывает глаза. Как было бы здорово привалиться сейчас к чему-нибудь мягкому и заснуть! 

— Оно Кейшо. Никогда раньше его не слышал. Но мне нравится.

— Угу, клевый чувак. Хотя это было, конечно, пальцем в небо, — усмехается Куроо. Имя Оно вплыло в памяти в последний момент и то, кажется, больше по ассоциации с аниме и известным сейю.

— Куроо-сан, могу я задать вам вопрос?

— Валяй.

— Как вам удалось так точно назвать группы? Я не в восторге от Maco, но Liv Moon раньше слушал. И мне нравится Depeche Mode и Arctic Monkeys. И One Ok Rock. Они классные. И Girugamesh… никогда не знаешь, что они выдадут.

— Ага. Слышал, они скоро выпустят новый сингл.

— Круто. Выходит… вы тоже все это слушаете, — осторожно спрашивает Цукишима. — Поэтому было легко угадать?

Куроо уже давно придумал ответ на этот вопрос, и тогда это казалось смешным, а сейчас… сейчас ему просто все равно — расслабленно и спокойно, уютно. Совсем как с Кенмой, который играет в свою приставку.

— Неа, — подавляя зевок, отвечает он. — Только звуки природы, мантры буддистских монахов и квартирники Lucky Uke. 

Цукишима издает странный звук, и Куроо вынужден открыть глаза и повернуться, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит: тот смеется, прикрыв лицо руками, от чего смех звучит приглушенно, но… Серьезно? Цукки смеется? Над этим?

— Не вижу ничего смешного, — без тени улыбки замечает Куроо. — Очень известная канадская группа.

Цукишима заходится в новом приступе смеха. Обалдеть. Хорошо, что он не успел устроить это шоу днем: все решили бы, что Куроо — чертовски талантливый комик, раз уж даже Цукишима смеется до слез. Тот и правда приподнимает очки и вытирает мокрые ресницы, пытаясь отдышаться. 

— Что еще за Lucky Uke? — наконец выговаривает он.

— Они играют на укулеле.

Новый взрыв смеха. Несмотря на полный идиотизм ситуации, Куроо тоже невольно начинает улыбаться: у Цукишимы ужасно заразительный смех. 

— Рад, что тебя так веселят мои музыкальные вкусы. Но я уверен, ты проникнешься, когда я дам тебе это послушать. 

Цукишима просто падает на бок и хохочет, ухватившись за живот. Кто бы мог подумать, что Цукки так любит смеяться. Куроо подбирает упавший на мат телефон — экран еще не успел заблокироваться — проматывает плейлист, выбирает то, что кажется сейчас наиболее подходящим. Включает.

— У тебя есть капельки? Или только банки?  
По мере того, как спокойная, мелодичная музыка начинает звучать громче, смех постепенно затихает. Цукишима снова садится и, как ни странно, достает из кармана пару маленьких наушников, протягивая один Куроо.

— А ты подготовился, — замечает с ухмылкой Куроо, и улыбка совсем сползает с лица Цукишимы.

— Не стоит портить момент, Куроо-сан.

И правда, не стоит. Куроо устраивается поудобнее, вставляет вкладыш в ухо и снова прикрывает глаза. Музыка постепенно заполняет голову, вытесняет все мысли. Так они и сидят, пока до Куроо не начинает доходить, что он уже почти заснул, и Цукишима рядом дышит ровно и сонно. 

Еще минуточку, думает он. Дослушаю трек и разбужу. А то этот, с веснушками, отправится на поиски, найдет их тут. Опять подумают… Или Савамура с Яку поднимут всех на уши. Надо вставать, думает он. Но к боку прижимается что-то теплое и тяжелое, и это, кажется, Цукишима во сне привалился к нему. Совсем ни в какие ворота. 

— Цукки, — шевелит губами Куроо, но сам себя не слышит. 

Откуда-то со стороны сквозь музыкальные аккорды до него будто бы доносится шорох шагов и неразборчивый шепот, но веки не хотят подниматься. Шаги приближаются, и Куроо еще успевает подумать: пусть только попробуют взять за мизинец, руку оторву. По самую голову.  
И это его последняя мысль перед тем, как он окончательно проваливается в сон. 

***

— Савамура голову открутит.

— Вы всерьез думаете, что Савамуре-сан есть до этого дело?

— Все равно надо предупредить. Только тихо. 

— Хорошо, я предупрежу.

— И Кенму.

— Бокуто-сан...

— Ну или Яку.

— Нет, лучше уж Кенму.

— И все же — бильярд или покер?

— ...


End file.
